The End
by yuffielovesmateria
Summary: This is what i came up with lisen to keep bleedn cause i was cleaning out my old music


It came at them unexpected. No one would of thought, this would happen. Everything was so normal, everyone sitting at the usual table, laughing, and eating. But in that couple of seconds, everything changed.

It all started with a group of friends. They were sitting at their usual table laughing and eating. The group was an unusual group; it consisted of 3girls and 2 boys. The children were all from different social classes, and clichés, so no one could understand how they were friends being so different. All the same, the 2 boys were going out with two of the girls. One of the boys had pitch black hair, while the other boy had bright blond hair. Both boys had the arms, draped over their girls. The black haired boy's arms were around a girl with long red hair, which almost touched the floor. While the Blond boys arms, were currently busy holding a brunette's face, while they snogged.

But it all changed, in a flash; when a group of hobo's appeared, with guns. They said, "Everyone stay put and put out your valuables!"

It was strange, really how had they gotten in? Why were they here? This is a school for crying out loud! A private one to boot!

The group, was getting adjitated, the security guards had appeared out of no where, they were evacuating students. Unfortunately the group was in the very back, and the last the guards came to help.

"I really kind of feel sorry for them" The Brunette said' "I mean they have to try and steal from a school, and they are doing horribly too"

One of the Hobo's heard the brunette though' and it was the leader by a luck of ill fate. This only enraged, the leader hearing this, so he started shooting like a madman, which latter on the found out he was terribly ill.

The hobo's group along with the guards dove under the tables, while the boys grabbed their girls, and pulled them under the table.

Then, one of the shots, bounced off the wall, and hit the leader, knocking him to the ground, a moment later the guards all tackled the others, and pulled them away, leaving the 5 kids hiding under the table.

"That was close!" Said the girl with the black bobbed haircut.

"I know!" Replied three of the other kids.

The black haired boy felt something warm, and wet soak into his clothes as he looked down, at the girl, he was holding onto and noticed, her side bleeding rapidly.

"Shou? Shou?!" He said shaking her.

Shou opened her glazed over eyes and looked up at her boy, sleeply, and in pain.

"yes…?"

"Shou!" The black hair girl replied.

"I'll get the nurse!" "I'll come too!" Said the blond and the brunette as they ran off.

The black haired boy pulled, Shou, out from under the table, and cradled her in her lap.

"How did this happen? How, or why would Hobo's attack our school?" He asked to no one in particular.

"HAHAHAHA!" Manically laughed the Black haired girl.

Both Shou, and the boy looked at her, with this odd expression.

"You boobs! It was me! I had the Hobo's attack the school, I shot her!" she said pulling out a gun.

"Now this is the end!" She aimed the gun at him, he moved outa the way just in time and it bounced back and hit her right in between the eyes, she fell backwards, with a evil grin still plastered on her, face.

"This cannot be real… this must be a dream… No a nightmare" The boy said shaking his head.

"I Love you…. Goodbye…" Said Shou.

The boy looked down, at the pale face of his love. "NO, your not going anywhere, they will be back soon, and you will live." Shou shook her head with much strain. "Yes, you will live, now sing me a song" The boy asked, with tears in his eyes knowing all to well, what was coming.

"My hearts crippled by the vain, that I keep on closing, you cut me open and I…" Trailed off Shou's voice….

"Come on continue…. You can do it….please…please?" The boy began to sob, cause he knew it was no use. He had lost two friends that day….. one was his best friends, which he knew to be twisted but never imagined this, and the other was his love.


End file.
